Jigsaw Pieces
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Walking towards Kaoru quietly yet swiftly, he hugged him. Closing his eyes, Kaoru sighed. He knew the reason. Push him. He couldn't bear to do that. HikaxKao


My first Ouran Fanfic! :D

I don't know how was it like...

Just wrote it plainly because my friends loved it ^^.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! :D

Reviews please? ^^

-x-

"Hikaru, no." She shook her head and took a step back.

Looking at her, he could not understand.

"Why?"

-x-

Kaoru walked up the stairs, and turned to see Hikaru and Mika.

Mika?

Kaoru bit his bottom lip,

He knew Hikaru loved her.

"Hikaru, no."

Looking at them, Kaoru just stood there watching.

He didn't want to eavesdrop their conversation, but he just couldn't help it.

His legs won't move.

"Why?"

Kaoru closed his eyes,

Mika rejected him.

Before he could bring himself to continue standing here to listen to their conversation,

He walked away.

-x-

He didn't really wants to hear what's going on there,

Sitting on the chair, he just waited for the moment where Hikaru will just be back,

Whether smiling happily, or complaining with the door that's 'hard' to open grumpily.

He knew, he always knew.

Doors...

Hikaru thought he just couldn't open the door to Mika's world,

But he had forgotten the fact that, he had opened the door to Kaoru's love.

Close it.

Just close it.

-x-

Hearing the door opening quietly, he saw Hikaru walking in, and stopped his steps when he saw Kaoru.

Forcing a smile out,

_'It wasn't me that he wants to see,'_

"Hikaru," Kaoru stood up.

_'It's Mika.'_

Walking towards Kaoru quietly yet swiftly, he hugged Kaoru.

Closing his eyes, Kaoru sighed.

He knew the reason.

Push him.

He _couldn't_ bear to do that.

-x-

_In his mind, everything was Hikaru._

_He knew, _

_In Hikaru's mind, everything wasn't him._

-x-

Kaoru opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling.

Recalling what happened yesterday,

While they were sleeping, Hikaru just hugged him in a form that,

It's _breaking_ him.

No, it's not that he was hugging him too tightly.

His hug was gentle, but it was breaking Kaoru.

_'Close it.'_

Kaoru thought.

_'Just close it, Hikaru.'_

-x-

Hikaru was quiet for the rest of the day,

And he knew why.

Everything changed few weeks later.

-x-

"Kaoru?"

He heard someone calling him softly, it was his brother.

Turning, he saw the identical eyes,

Hikaru couldn't see him.

"What's the matter?"

"Let's go out later on, to the amusement park..." Hikaru closed his eyes and turned to the other side of the bed.

Kaoru just stared at the person in front of him.

Turning,

He laughed miserably softly, before finding out his cheeks were wet.

He cried.

Again and again.

Yet he just couldn't get that silly smile off him.

So _miserable_.

But he's ready to be.

-x-

Hikaru was bathing, and Kaoru sat on the bed,

Hearing a sound from the phone lying beside him, he took it up and light flashed up from the screen.

-x-

Walking to the park, he noticed Hikaru held his hands.

Does Hikaru ever realize that his hand was cold?

-x-

Kaoru watched as Hikaru threw the ball into a purple box,

They actually got a prize for it.

_Prize_...

"Here you are, two tickets." The lady smiled as she handed them to Hikaru.

Walking up, Kaoru looked at the tickets.

"Some kind of fortune telling?" Kaoru asked the lady.

"She's very accurate!" She added.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru,

And he nodded.

-x-

Sitting in front of the mysterious woman, Hikaru seemed to sense Kaoru's uneasiness.

Tightening his grip on Kaoru's hand, he had succeeded in easing the uneasiness.

"Er... We came here as," Hikaru took a look at Kaoru,

Earning a shrug, the woman took out two piece of jigsaw pieces.

Hikaru took it and looked at it.

"What?" Hikaru couldn't get it.

As he tried to put them together, he failed.

"They're the same, they doesn't fit." Hikaru grumbled as he tried again.

Shoot.

What had he said?

Kaoru got the meaning.

And he just sat there,

"You two are so same, yet so different."

Taking the pieces away from Hikaru,

"Impossible."

She said that as she put them together,

They just don't fit.

-x-

As Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru yelling.

He smiled.

He really.

Tears just started to fell,

Break.

He's breaking.

"I'll leave you guys to settle it yourself," Checking her schedule,

"You may stay here for another twenty minutes." She added before she left the dark place.

"What's wrong with he-" Hikaru turned, to see Kaoru's face.

"Ka-Kaoru? Why are you crying? You don't have to-"

"Hikaru, why lie?" Kaoru looked up.

"What?"

"Why continue to lie... When the fact's already out?"

"What's the fact?!" Hikaru tried again,

"You don't love me."

_Broken_.

-x-

"I-... I-"

"Hikaru, you're getting out of our world, you understand?" Kaoru said it with a smile.

A smile that hurt himself so much that he's already numb now.

"I'm not!"

"Just, give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it to me!" Kaoru bit his bottom lip,

Bear with it.

Don't break yet.

Don't.

-x-

Taking it to Kaoru, he saw Kaoru pressing some of the buttons before showing him the screen.

"Hikaru, somebody's ready to fetch you."

Standing up, he put the phone into Hikaru's pocket.

"Somebody's ready to get you to another world, the door's open now, Hikaru."

Looking at his brother, he felt confused.

"Kao-"

"Hikaru, I've told her that we're here... She should be standing outside of the entrance now."

"Wh-What?!"

"Go." Kaoru's voice were firm.

"Kaoru!"

"I said, go!" Kaoru pushed him out,

And he never came back.

Taking the jigsaw pieces up, he cried.

He's stuck in their world.

He couldn't get out.

-x-

He realized,

Hikaru didn't forgot to close the door.

It was him,

It was him that he_ didn't want it to be closed_.

He didn't want to be forgotten by Hikaru.

He didn't know what to do _now_.

"We're so same, yet so different."

-x-

Walking out of the room, he wore the glasses.

His eyes were red and sore from all these crying.

As he walked to the entrance, he's just sentencing himself to _death_.

Hikaru and Mika.

Perhaps,

They're different jigsaw pieces,

Yet you could put them _together_.

-x-

Hikaru saw Kaoru walking,

"Kaoru!"

Stop, this was what Kaoru thought.

He just ran away,

"Kaoru!" Hikaru quickly gave chase,

He just don't get it.

Running across the road, Kaoru just heard the sound of braking.

Turning, he saw a car.

He _didn't_ moved.

-x-

"KAORU!!"

He knew Hikaru was beside him right now,

Smiling, he thought he could help Hikaru for the last time.

Bring their world away,

So that Hikaru and Mika could just live on happily.

"Hikaru..."

-x-

Door closed,

No more breaking, no more Hikaru,

No more...

-x-

Owari :]

Anyway, I don't own Ouran .. :D

Reviews? ^^


End file.
